


Deku Gets Outed

by Anime_Memez



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Outing, Romance, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Memez/pseuds/Anime_Memez
Summary: Midoriya is homosexual and has romantic feelings for his rival Bakugou.He doesn’t know how he’ll ever tell if him, if he even will.He doesn’t have to try though, an unknown student found out about Midoriya and his crush.Bakugou knows and Midoriya doesn’t know what to do. What actions will Midoriya take?





	1. Chapter 1

It is 5 a.m.

Midoriya has gotten up for his lectures at UA. Sore from training and a spinning head from the lack of sleep, he won’t let that stop him though. He’s determined and that’s all that matters.

He checks his phone as usual to see if there are any change in plans. Ochaco asked him to see a movie with her the past week. It was about a young boy, poor and hungry, who wins the lottery and gets everything he wanted. He gets money hungry and loses it all. It seems sad but Ochaco ensures him that there will be a happy ending.

Midoriya takes his shower, brushes his teeth, and makes sure to pop some medicine for his pain. He hasn’t eaten, but he doesn’t care.

6:15 a.m.

Midoriya checks his phone and notices that he got ready 30 minutes earlier than he usually does.

_“What the? H- How did I get ready so quickly?”_

Midoriya uttered to himself.

He unlocks his phone and calls Ochaco. The phone rings for a bit before Ochaco picks up.

_“H- Hello? Ochaco?”_

_“Midoriya? Hi what is it?”_

_“I ummm- I got ready earlier than I usually do. *haha*_ _Did you want to go grab some breakfast?”_

_”Uhhh- Midoriya... I don’t think it’s the best time.”_

_”Ochaco, I’ll pay if money is the issue. I don’t mind. Please. I’ll be bored out of my mind for the next 30 minutes. Sad face.”_

_”*Sigh*I- um... I guess. Why not? Where were you thinking of going? We only have Until 6:45. And never, I mean never, say sad face again.”_

_”Haha! I was thinking maybe the school cafe... I hear the breakfast is actually pretty good.”_

_”Wow. Way to treat a lady.”_

_“I- I was kidding! We can go somewhere else! I’ll pay!”_

_”Jeez Midoriya, take it easy. I was just teasing. *Hahaha* Also, I can pay for my self, no need.”_

_”Oh. Well then, I guess i’ll meet you there?”_

_”Well, I would guess so. I-“_

Ochaco was cut short by a voice in the back. Midoriya was ready to act, he thought it might be a villain, but the conversation wasn’t hostile. More like she was intentionally whispering.

_”Ochaco, are you okay? Should I come to your dorm room?”_

_”NO! Errr- I mean, no thanks, i’m good. I just stubbed my toe on my desk. Sorry for shouting in your ear Midoriya.”_

_”I- It’s alright. I’ll see you there?”_

_”(can you not right now? i’m talking to midoriya! just get out! *sigh*) I’ll see you there Midoriya. Bye!”_

_”Wait Ocha-“_

The call ended. Was Midoriya just being a burden? Maybe she was in trouble. Should he call back? Soon, Midoriya started mumbling as usual. He was walking through the dorm not paying a single ounce of attention to anything around him, too busy staring at his phone. He soon found himself clashing into somebody’s chest. He was covered in a warm liquid and he had no doubt the other person was wet as well.

_”Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I- I- I should have been paying attention! I’ll pay for whatever that was! I’m s-“_

Midoriya looked up and went silent. His heart sank into his abdomen.

_”Kacchan?! I- I- Can we not fight right now? I really need to be somewhere. Please.”_

_”You’re lucky I wasn’t in my uniform, you shitty nerd. You’re also lucky that my coffee wasn’t hot. Watch where you’re going next time you damn nerd.”_

Bakugou walked past Midoriya, making sure to bump into him on the way. Midoriya felt awful, until he realized that his uniform was soaked. He didn’t have anymore clean uniforms.

_”Way to go, me. Great start to the day.”_

* * *

Midoriya arrived late. Coffee stained and exhausted. He ran full speed to the cafe.

” _Oh thank god you arrived. I thought you stood me u- What happened to you? Are you alright?”_

_”*Extreme mouth breathing* I’m- Fine- Sorry i’m- late.”_

_”Um. It’s okay? You have 12 minutes before class starts and they stop serving breakfast in 7 minutes. Hurry up. I already ate. Sorry.”_

_”Thank goodness. I thought I was too late, and after all that running? I wouldn’t have survived without my food.”_

**_10 minutes later_ **

Announcements were given by Ms. Midnight. It was unusual, but it sure as hell gave the boys their kickstart for the day. The students started heading to their individual classrooms.

Midoriya doesn’t seem to be invested into  the lecture. He spends more time daydreaming as he stares at Bakugou’s back. He has a crush on Bakugou and the only person that knows is Ochaco. She is so kind to Midoriya and Midoriya puts all of his trust in her.

Midoriya mindlessly scribbles his notes and doesn’t really say anything other than the 2 or 3 times Aizawa sensei called on him to make sure he was paying attention, which he still wasn’t.

Class ends for the day and Midoriya rushes home to change his clothes that still have the smell of straight black, bitter smelling coffee.

_“Of course you would like your coffee bitter Kacchan.”_

Midoriya mumbles to himself, smiling. He eventually realizes what he just said and the red starts rushing to his face immediately. 

Midoriya takes off his coffee soaked uniform in the safety of his own home. Midoriya’s body is ripped, he still can’t believe he has a defined six-pack sometimes. But he can’t do anything but think about what it would be like to touch   Bakugou’s body. Midoriya gets hard. He sighs and checks is phone. He has around an hour before he has to leave for the movie. He might as well get this out of his system so it doesn’t happen later.

Midoriya finishes and finally gets dressed. By that time, it’s time to leave. He takes his jacket, keys, and his phone as he makes his way to the bus stop.

* * *

Midoriya makes it to the theater just in time as he spots Ochaco with their tickets.

” _You took a while, so I bought your ticket for you. Don’t worry about paying me back.”_

_”No way, I can’t let you do that. How much was it? I’ll pay you back. I have the money on me. Oh my god. I seem like a terrible friend. How did I let this happen. I was almost late again. I’m so sorry Ochaco! Forgive m-“_

_”It’s okay! I got it! Calm down and relax. It’s just me.”_

Ochaco flashes a beautiful smile and it made Midoriya remember how safe he feels around her.

As they walk to their movie, Midoriya had something to say.

_”About the coffee stain on my shirt and being late, it was because I ran into Kacchan.”_

Ochaco turned around with a face. A face that makes you regret what you said. A face that would easily scare any child. A face that makes Midoriya question all of his life decisions. A face... ready for gossip.

”OMG HOW DID IT GO?! WAS HE MAD?! DID YOU SEDUCE HIMMMM?! YOU COULD’VE MADE YOUR MOVE! OMG YOU TWO WOULD BE SUCH AN IRONIC POWER COUPLE! TELL! ME! MORE!”

Ochaco talked Midoriya to death as they were making their way to their seats, but luckily, she had to get quiet.

Little did neither of them know, someone was listening. Gathering information. They were waiting for the perfect moment to make their move. To expose Midoriya.

**2 hours later**

The movie ended. Midoriya died of laughter as the credits began to roll because Ochaco was crying through the whole movie. Although, Midoriya cried a bit too. But nobody needed to know that.

_”That is too funny! I can’t believe you were crying! The movie wasn’t even sad! *giggle*.”_

_”It was! You’re so heartless! *fake sniff* How would you feel if you were hiiiim!”_

_”Awwwwwe you’re right. I’m sooooo sorry. Not! MWAHAHA!”_

_”You aren’t funny.”_

_”I know. But I still try!”_

_”You are such a nerd.”_

_”I also know that too. Unfortunately.”_

Midoriya was getting up and unlocked his phone. Walking out, he realized he had popcorn in his shoe. He put his phone down and removed his shoe. It was a small kernel. He put his shoe back on and left with Ochaco. They had a blast.

* * *

 

9:30 p.m.

Midoriya took of his clothes and laid down. He was actually tired and finally about to get a good sleep. He was snug and adorable. Like always. 

7:36 a.m.

Midoriya woke up. He realized he hadn’t woken up from his alarm he had set on his phone. He searched desperately to figure out why it didn’t go off. Then it set in. He left his phone on the chair at the movies. He was upset and angry, as he didn’t have the money to buy another phone and he would hate to be a bother and ask his mother for some money.

Midoriya took his shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a fresh, clean uniform he washed the night before.

He rushed through the dorm and to class.

He opened the door in a panic.

_”I’m so sorry that i’m late! I left my phone at a movie theater and I forgot all about my alarm. I am really sorry! I will catch up!”_

Midoriya realized that everyone in the class had a pitiful expression. He was confused. Even Bakugou glances at him and looked away in shame. Midoriya started to worry.

_”Wha- What happened? Why does everyone look so sad? Guys?”_

_”Midoriya...”_

Ochaco said softly. Genuinely concerned.

_”It’s going to be alright. What you’re going through will pass.”_

Momo said with empathy.

_”Bro. Are you okay?”_

Kiriahima asked.

At this point, the worst thoughts started to fill Midoriya’s head. Midoriya didn’t respond.

The class started to encourage Midoriya to be himself and comfort him. All speaking simultaneously. Before...

” _Shut the hell up! He obviously has no fucking clue what the hell you dumbasses are talking about.”_

Bakugou shouted.

In a way, Midoriya knew what was going on, but his brain didn’t fully come to that conclusion. 

_“Deku. Everyone knows you’re fucking gay. And... we know you fucking like me too.”_


	2. The Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya is faced with the hard truth and now he has to face it.  
> He wasn’t ready but will he ever be?  
> Midoriya will have to face a fear and conquer it.

“ _And everyone knows you fucking like me.”_

Midoriya froze, unable to process what was just said. His heart felt like it had stopped. He had that sinking feeling. His heart plummeted into his feet. No where near his brain, leaving it impossible for him to act rationally.

” _What? No. W- What did you say? That’s not funny guys. This really really really isn’t funny. Cut it out.”_

Midoriya is visibly shaking. He has no idea what to do or what to say. He’s stuck.

” _Deku. It’s not that fucki-“_

As Bakugou began to speak again, he got cut off. 

_“SHUT THE HELL UP! NONE OF YOU CAN JUDGE ME! WHO DID IT?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!”_

Midoriya is sobbing at this point. Screaming at the top of his lunges, ready to shred his throat. All of his built in emotions unleashed. At this very moment, that wasn’t Midoriya, that wasn’t Bakugou’s Deku. That was a young insecure teenager taken over by fear.

_”I... I’m sorry. I’m...”_

Midoriya turned around and ran at full speed. He turned to see if anyone was following him, sort of hoping that somebody cared enough to chase him. But... no. Nobody came. Midoriya got even more lost in his emotions.

He couldn’t go back to the dorm. They’d find him. He couldn’t go home. They’d surely find him there too. He figured he would lay low for a while. He was scared and surely embarrassed. He thought that outburst would most likely make things worse.

He needs somewhere to go though. He has emergency money. He could buy a motel room maybe. Would they even let him? He’s not even 18. He didn’t care, he’d at least try. So he went back to the dorm to get all of his money and his clothes. This isn’t Midoriya.

Midoriya was ready to unlock his dorm room, but he noticed something on the ground. A box. A gift box with a ribbon and everything. He opened it. It might’ve been a trick, but he didn’t care at all at this point. He just needed to hurry up and leave. 

_“What the hell? Why is- my- phone- here?”_

Midoriya came to a shocking realization. Whoever left his phone here, is the person who exposed his sexuality. And his... crush.

There was a note on the phone.

_”Sorry. But it had to be this way. I despise you and I made you feel the same humility you made me feel. Check your social media accounts. What you’ll find is very interesting. Don’t bother deleting them. The damage is already done. Oh yeah, one more thing. Don’t log out. I changed the email and password. Bye Izuku Midoriya._

Midoriya read the hefty note, still crying from earlier, head pounding, face flushed. He tries to figure out who it could be, but can’t find a clue. Someone he embarrassed. Humiliated.

_”I didn’t do anything to you.”_

Midoriya says to himself. He turns his phone off and puts it in his pocket and gathers his things, but before he leaves, he puts a note on his bed, just incase the staff unlock the door.

Midoriya heads out. He doesn’t know when he’ll be back. But he doesn’t care.

* * *

 

Midoriya walks over to a nearby motel. About 250 in cash. Not a lot, but hopefully it buys him enough time to regain his senses and come to terms with the situation.

Upon arrival, a lady from the counter speaks. She seems unenthusiastic. Glasses. Tattoos. Purple half-shave. Piercings. Definitely a heavy metal type of person.

_”Hey, welcome to the starlight motel. What do you want.”_

The heavy metal lady asks. Her tone is viscous and it makes Midoriya kind of scared to speak.

_”H- Hi. How much for a night in a room?”_

_”Omg. Like, the sign’s right above me kid. Do you know how to read orrr?”_

The lady responds. She is so mean but all Midoriya needs is a room. Fifty dollars for one night in a single person bedroom. Midoriya might stay for three days or so. He really shouldn’t be doing this and he knows that. But... he is consumed by fear.

_”I’ll pay for three days. I’ll be out of the room then.”_

_”You’re def not old enough. You’re lucky I’m at the counter. I couldn’t care less. Cough up the money kiddo.”_

Midoriya paid the price with tax. He went to his assigned room and sat on the bed, which was surprisingly clean for a cheap motel. Midoriya turned his phone back on. Message after message. Call after call. Jesus. Midoriya just wants to sleep. He turns his phone back off and goes to sleep. It might only be 10 in the morning, but he doesn’t care.

2:56 p.m. 

Midoriya turns his phone back on. He scrolls through all the text for the important ones. One from Ochaco asking if he’s fine. One from his mom asking how his day went. Ironic. And then... one from Bakugou. All the important ones, rounded up. Right as he was about to respond to Ochaco’s message first, he gets a call. The phone has a random number. One Midoriya does not know. He answers out of curiosity.

_“H- hello. Who is this?”_

Midoriya asks. He really is curious.

_”Deku. Are... *sigh* Are you... o-k?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to my first fanfic. Yay uwu.  
> Hope you guys enjoyyeeed!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever.   
> Criticism is appreciated and hopefully you guys like my fanfic.  
> Thanks for reading xoxo (If you did...)


End file.
